Cartoons and Coffee
by Foamsatmouth
Summary: A brief look into the life of Garfield Logan and his love of watching Saturday morning cartoons with his daughters-hold the coffee. One shot.


_**I don't know what possessed me to write this, but it wouldn't leave my head until I did it.**_

 _ **-Foamy**_

* * *

"Daddy!"

…

"Daaddyyy!"

...

"Daddy! Wake uuup!"

Twenty four year old Garfield Logan cracked one eye open and slowly opened it halfway to find both of his five year old daughters staring at him with big hopeful eyes.

"Eh?" He grunted, feeling too tired to really speak.

"Cartoons?" One said.

"Pease?" Asked the other.

His eye drifted towards the alarm clock on the nightstand. 7:02 AM.

He groaned. Only _two hours_ of sleep.

And yet he couldn't be mad at his girls. He loved them as much as he did the ones next to him.

"Okay okay." He sighed. The girls made little happy noises as they carefully scrambled off the bed and out the door. Chuckling to himself, Garfield slowly sat up, careful to not wake anyone else. He was dog tired but daddy duties called and he would never shirk those. As soon as he was upright he shifted into a cat and jumped off the bed. There was a grumble and a groan behind him, but he paid them no mind. _Someone_ had kept him up half the night even though he had spent all damn day yesterday tracking down members of three different gangs that were trying to turn Jump City into their personal war zone. The tracking itself wasn't hard, nor were the fights. It was the _quantity_ of them that wore him out.

In cat form he stretched for a good and long moment before returning to his human form. His night vision kicked in, allowing him to look about the room for his boxers. They were by the bed, so he grabbed them and slipped them on. Then he grabbed a pair of red flannel pajama bottoms from the top drawer of his dresser and put them on too. The last time he had had wandered the halls in his boxers Victor almost had a litter of kittens.

Yawning quietly, he left the bedroom and headed for the common room. He knew his daughters would be there waiting patiently on the couch. It would be a quiet trip there, with very little in the tower going on this early. He could here at least one teammate up, but that wasn't a surprise. She was an early riser by nature. And she just happened to be in the kitchen.

 _Couldn't she have fed them and turned the tv on?_ He mentally grumbled to himself. Then he scolded himself. It wasn't _her_ responsibility to cater to his kids, even though she wouldn't hesitate to do it anyways.

He sighed, knowing it was going to be one of those mornings where he needed coffee. He'd need it to stay awake until the someone else could watch the girls while he slept.

He _hates_ coffee.

The door to the common room opened before he even realized he was at it and revealed a room that was entirely too damn bright this early in the morning.

"You're up early." A feminine voice called out.

Garfield glanced over at the white haired, one eyed woman sipping on a cup of coffee, an amused grin on her face. She was already in uniform, but her katana reclined against the counter next to her.

"Get some munchkins of yer own, Rose, so _I_ can laugh at _you_ every morning." He grumbled.

Rose Wilson, aka Ravager, laughed at him. "Yeah, no thanks. I'm fine watching yours."

He snorted at her and made his way to the couch. His girls were indeed there waiting for him, practically bouncing up and down in their seats. Watching cartoons every Saturday morning with daddy was one of their favoritest things in the world, they once told him. They automatically scooted apart so he could sit between them, then they climbed in his lap. He chuckled at this. Though they were only a few weeks apart in age, they never ever argued, never yelled, hardly whined, and were usually pretty quiet. Sometimes it was hard to believe they were his.

Well, that is until it came to television.

They were _definitely_ his during those moments.

"We doing any training today?" Rose called out from the kitchen, the clattering of dishes in the sink indicating that she had finished her coffee and was washing the cup out, along with whatever was left over from last night.

Garfield reached up and rubbed his face thoughtfully as he clicked the tv remote with his other hand. He surfed the channels until he found what the girls wanted to watch, then set the remote to the side.

"Maybe." He said after a moment. "If I can get a nap in, we can do a obstacle run this afternoon."

"Alright."

Garfield chuckled to himself. Leave it to Slade's daughter to be just as much a fitness nut as Nightwing is. Speaking of the former Titan leader, it had been a pretty good minute since he had heard from the traffic light. He should probably call him, see how him and Babs were doing. Hell, he could call Vic too, see if him and Sara had gotten authorized to adopt. It'd be a little harder to call Kori, since she was on Tameran with Mar'i, but not impossible.

Actually, a little family reunion sounded pretty nice.

The sound of giggling drew Garfield's attention away from his musings and to his lap, where his girls were giggling at their show. He couldn't stop the smile from spreading across his face as he ruffled their hair.

Sitting on his left leg was his daughter Mimelia, Mimi for short. She was the quiet and thoughtful type, just like her mother, but with her father's insatiable curiosity and enthusiasm. She had long black hair and big blue eyes and her mother's roundish face, very normal features that surprised everyone when she was born. But then again, her ears were starting to show signs of developing pointed tips. She hadn't shown any powers yet though, but that could be a good thing. If she could have a semi normal life, that would make him pretty happy.

Evelyn, Eve (pronounced E-V) for short, sat on his right leg. Eve was bouncy and bubbly, full of energy and just as curious as her sister, although she tended to be more shy around people than Mimi was. She had a big heart when it came to animals. No matter _what_ it was, it instantly became as friendly as could be with the little girl. Her long and golden blonde hair was messy this morning, but her big blue eyes were wide awake and alert. She also had her mother's slightly pointed chin. More normal features that had surprised him when she was born, though just like Mimi, her ears were starting to develop pointed tips too. Also like Mimi, she hadn't shown any powers yet, something her mother thanked the heavens for.

Garfield chuckled again and ruffled their heads again, noting that it was time to wash their matching Tangled pajamas. He'd say its been two, maybe three days since those PJ's were washed.

"I'm shocked to see you up so early." A voice said from behind him.

Garfield looked over his shoulder to find a tired eyed, messy haired Raven standing there in one of his white t shirts. It was an older one and thus too small, so her lacey purple panties were quite visible, as was her ample cleavage. He _loved_ how relaxed Raven had become in the past few years.

She looked so _scrumptious_ right now.

He gave her a tired grin. "It's daddy day, ya know."

Raven returned his smile before looking at the girls in his lap. "Good morning Mimelia, good morning Evelyn."

"Hi mommy!" Mimi turned and waved, a big smile on her face.

"G'mornin' mama!" Eve giggled. "Yer in yer undies!"

"So I am." Raven yawned before she leaned over to Garfield. He tilted his head back and they kissed.

"Good morning Gar." Raven said softly.

"Good morning Rae." He replied.

"Sleep well?" She asked with a sly smirk. He rolled his eyes and she laughed at him. "Have the girls eaten yet?"

"No, hadn't made it to that yet."

"Guess I'll get started on that then." Raven hummed to herself as she sauntered over to the kitchen. Garfield looked over his shoulder, his eyes drawn to her sexy butt as it swayed back and forth as she walked. This 'walk' was quite deliberate; she knew he loved looking at her ass and took every opportunity to draw his attention to it.

 _You wouldn't think she'd had my kid five years ago._ Garfield mused to himself.

The sound of the common room door opening caught his attention, as did the grumbling young woman who entered.

"Nice to see everyone started the party without me."

Garfield tilted his head back as far as he could to see Terra walking up, wearing one of his button up shirts, the sleeves rolled up. From this angle, he could see her sky blue panties clearly as she stopped just behind the couch in front of his head.

"Good morning." Garfield smiled tiredly at her too. "Sorry, I was trying to let you sleep in."

" _You_ are the one that needs to sleep, Gar. You did _way_ more than the rest of the team last night." Terra sighed before leaning over to kiss him. "But good morning to you too hun."

She then looked to the girls. "Good morning Eve, good morning Mimi."

"Hi mommy!" Eve giggled again. "Yer in yer undies too!"

"Morning mama!" Mimi smiled up at her.

"That I am, Eve." Terra chuckled before leaning over and kissing both girls on the head. She then stood back up and turned for the kitchen. Garfield looked at her butt too. She was a thin girl, just like she had been in her teens, so her body hadn't changed much, aside from the pregnancy side effects on her breasts and hips of course. Her butt wasn't like Raven's, it was smaller, but it bubbled just enough for it to jiggle when she walked. But unlike Raven, Terra never paid attention to whether or not Gar looked at it. That was fine with him though, he didn't love her just for her looks.

 _Damn sure can't tell she had one of my kids too._ Garfield mentally chuckled.

"Why didn't you tell me you were getting out of bed?" He heard her grumble to Raven. "You guys took all the warmth with you."

"Good morning to you too babe." Garfield heard them kiss after Raven replied. Then she started setting out some plates. "Like Gar, I was trying to let you sleep. You know I don't need as much as either of you. Help me with breakfast?"

"Yeah, sure." Terra muttered. "You still coulda woke me up, _you_ know I don't like being in bed alone."

"Hmm….okay."

Garfield then heard the unmistakable sound of a hand smacking a butt, followed by a surprised yelp.

"Geez Rae, first thing in the morning?!"

"Hey, you're awake, aren't you?"

"Oh, _har-dee-_ har, Rae." Garfield could tell Terra was rolling her eyes and it made him snicker. "Did you have to smack it so hard? It still hurts from last night."

"It does? Do you want me to heal it?"

"What, so you and Gar can make it hurt again _tonight_? Nah."

"I didn't hear you _complaining_ last night, or any other night for that matter."

"You two were rougher than usual last night. And it's kinda hard to say something when I can't talk-"

Garfield tuned out the conversation at this point. It wasn't something he needed to listen to with his daughters sitting in his lap. Besides, he knew Terra was complaining just to mess with Raven. She actually loved that Rae and him were rough with her in the bedroom. Raven knew it too, but she still took lingering pain pretty seriously, which was a funny thing considering that for him she was a _masochist_ while she was a _sadist_ with Terra. Of course, it was needless to say that Garfield was the dominate factor in the bedroom, period. Both girls would do _what_ he wanted _when_ he wanted.

It was _awesome_ to be king in the bedroom (even if Raven was queen bee in the rest of the tower and Terra ran the show when they went out and about).

Of course, there were days where Garfield pondered how this had happened, how his life had ended up this way.

It started, he supposed, seven years ago when Terra had appeared out of nowhere, head covered in bandages and wearing a hospital gown. She had apparently been in a car wreck and cracked her head hard enough to restore her memories. At the time, Garfield was the only one who knew she wasn't encased in stone (he _might_ have deliberately forgotten to tell everyone he had found her the year before, going to school) When he confessed this, the others grew angry with him for not telling them. Oddly enough, it was Terra who defended him, saying that she told him to forget her and whatnot, that things had changed and that he needed to move on with his life. It was the truth (Raven confirmed it via empathy) and the others accepted it with some grumbling towards him and welcome arms towards Terra. It had been very, very distressing for Garfield though, because he and Raven (who had become much more open and accepting of him) had gotten rather close. His feelings for the two girls left him _very_ conflicted and he began avoiding them both while he tried to sort himself out. What he didn't know was that this avoidance rekindled the friendship between Raven and Terra, the former helping the latter overcome some Slade related trauma that she was hiding. This would last for six months before Garfield snapped.

Feeling that he would lose his mind if he said nothing, he called both girls to the rooftop and confessed everything; his growing love for Raven, his pre-existing love for Terra, and his complete and utter inability to chose between them.

Both girls had stood there staring at him in shock for several minutes.

Now imagine his surprise, and Terra's, when Raven walked over and _kissed him_ , then walked over and _kissed Terra_!

Following a very awkward silence, a blushing Raven confessed that she had had feelings for Garfield for some time, but spending so much personal time with Terra recently had made her develop feelings for the blonde girl as well, since she could understand and sympathize with Terra's rough life. The fact that she was kinda like a female version of Garfield also had a big factor in it. She admitted that she too had been dealing with some self confliction concerning all this and thanked him for confessing.

Terra, also very embarrassed, confessed that she had been in love with Garfield for quite some time too, but here recently she had been struggling with some strange feelings while around Raven. She had laughed and admitted that she hadn't thought she was falling for the empath, but now that strange churn in her stomach made more sense. Raven's quiet kindness and understanding was just like Garfield's and she very much coveted it.

And then to Garfield's complete and utter shock, the three of them then entered into a very exclusive relationship with each other.

He still honestly didn't know how Raven and Terra fell for each other. They never did tell him what happened between them those six months...

Garfield was drawn from his musings once more by movement to his left and right. Raven sat on his left, a plate of waffles with butter flavored syrup in her hand and three cups of soy milk floating down to the table. Terra sat on his right, also with a plate of waffles and syrup, three cups of soy milk floating on stone coasters to sit on the table too. He smiled. His girls always made sure he was fed ( it should be known that Terra spent a year and a half teaching Raven how to cook!), though he'd end up doing the dishes in exchange for the meal.

Garfield leaned to the right and kissed Terra on the cheek, then leaned to the left and kissed Raven on the cheek too. He then leaned back and let them exchange a kiss of their own, which may or may not have drawn out longer than it should have. He suspected they were up to something when they spent more time looking at him then they did each other.

He gave them a low but playful growl. " _Behave._ "

Both girls smirked at him before turning their attention to the food and their daughters. He chuckled again as he watched his girls, all four of them, eat. He would eat too, but only after they were full. Otherwise, he might eat it all.

The common room door opened and his ears instantly flickered towards it. The person walking in had a limp (he could tell from the sound the steps were making), which meant it could only be…

"Miguel!" He called out. "You okay man?"

" _Sí_." The Mexican hero publicly known as Bunker responded. "Just a stray shot from last night."

"Let me finish eating and I'll heal it." Raven said before taking another bite of waffle.

"No, no, I'm fine!"

"Dude, you're _never_ gonna win that argument." Terra said with a full mouth. "Me and Gar never win it, why do you even try?"

"I just…I don't like the idea of hurting Raven." Bunker admitted. Garfield heard him sit at the counter and grab a plate of waffles.

"I don't like it either, Miguel, but Raven is fine with it and I _do_ need my team to be fully operational." Garfield said firmly. "We still have gangbangers to hunt down."

Miguel sighed. "Alright. Rose, pass me the syrup, would you?"

"Ya want the butter or maple?"

"Dunno what he's whining about, Raven _loves_ pain." Terra snickered.

Raven threateningly pointed her fork at her girlfriend. "Terra! _Not_ in front of the kids!"

Terra scoffed. "What are you worried about? They're lost in cartoons right now."

"Not the point!"

Garfield chuckled to himself.

His life might be a bit strange, having two kids from two girls and being in a relationship with both of them (not to mention being a _green_ shapeshifting man and a _superhero_ leading a _team_ of superheroes consisting of a geomancer, a half demon, a cyclopian ex assassin, and a gay psionist). And yeah, telling his daughters the exact nature of his relationship with their mothers might be more than a little challenging when they get older, but you know what?

He couldn't be happier.

 _Especially_ since he didn't have to drink any coffee now.

* * *

 _ **A/N: I feel like I betrayed my ship...**_


End file.
